A Gift of Love
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is an adaptation of the Season 12 episode "Christmas Guy" set in Villains' Bad Girl's universe, for Brian4Life. With Brian and Barbara dead and their puppies sold, Vinny's promise to take care of them breaks. How can he cope with the fact that he's unfit to become a foster father? Will a miracle happen? One of two different sequels to Villains' Bad Girl's fanfic, "Memories".
1. A Broken Promise

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

 **Author's note:** Since Villains' Bad Girl is taking a break from writing _Family Guy_ fanfics for a while, I asked her if she can leave it to me to write an adaptation of FG1208 - "Christmas Guy" based on her universe. She answered that she'd love to read it.

* * *

for Brian4Life

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Broken Promise

* * *

It was on the day of Barbara's funeral. The now-orphaned puppies were crying when their mother's casket was lowered next to Brian's grave. She was laid to rest with him.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Jenny asked.

Olie answered, "We're orphans. Peter and Lois will most likely kick us out."

Vinny, dressed in black, looked sadly at the puppies. He couldn't bear to see them go on without a parent or guardian to watch over them.

" _Not if I have anything to say about it,_ " he thought. " _I'll_ _be the one to take care of you puppies. I know it may not be much, but you kids need protection._ "

He then walked to the human family members.

"Lois," he began, aloud, "Do you and Peter think it will be okay if I became like a foster father to the puppies, now that Barbara is gone?"

"I don't know, Vinny," Lois answered. "They don't seem to like you very much. If, in a few days, they don't adjust to you being their foster father, Peter and I will have no choice but to sell the puppies."

This brought fear on Vinny's face.

" _Oh, no,_ " he thought. " _If they sell the puppies away, then the promise I made to Barbara will be broken, and I may_ _never_ _get the chance to become a father back._ "

* * *

A few days have passed since then, and within that time, Vinny has tried many attempts to father the four puppies. But still, they didn't care for him, nor did they adjust to them. Finally, after he tried again, they beat him up. Saddened and bruised over the pain the puppies laid on him, he finally decided to give up and go ahead with Lois' plan. He got up, went inside, and admitted defeat over his failed attempts to raise the puppies.

"I'm sorry, Lois," he whispered regrettably. "I've tried everything to raise the puppies, and they _still_ won't accept me as a foster father."

Lois sighed sadly and looked at Peter.

"Peter, I'm afraid we have no choice," she said. "Since the puppies won't accept Vinny as their foster father, I'm afraid we're going to sell them. It's the least we could do."

Peter gasped. "Sell the puppies? This is even worse than when Vinny verbally fought that giant pigeon."

"Peter," Lois halted, "I don't think now would be a good time to set up a cutaway gag."

"Oh," Peter replied. "Okay."

* * *

The next afternoon, Peter and Lois have set up a box in the front yard and had prepared to sell Briana, Olie, Jenny and Marcus away to some loving families who would take good care of them. Joe and Bonnie Swanson took notice.

"What's going on, Peter?" Joe asked.

Peter answered with a sigh, "We're selling the puppies, Joe. They wouldn't adjust to Vinny's parenting skills, and Lois thought it would be a lot better to sell them."

"At least they'll eventually be happy and forget about both Brian and Barbara," Lois added.

Stewie looked at the box the puppies were in sadly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them now that their parents were dead.

"The house wouldn't feel the same way without you guys," he said.

"Take good care of yourself, Stewie," Briana replied. "We're gonna miss you."

"Yeah," Olie added. "At least we'll be away from bad old Vinny."

"But the worst part is," Jenny began, "we may never get to see each other anymore."

"Well," Marcus began, "we will never forget you."

"Nor I you, guys," Stewie replied. "Nor I you."

The puppies all smiled sadly and each gave Stewie a farewell hug before he started on his way inside.

"You, Mom and Dad have given us all wonderful lives," Briana said to Stewie, reflecting her father's final words. "We love you, Stewie."

Stewie shed a tear of joy upon hearing this, then walked inside, where he found Vinny, curled up, crying under the window. He then walked to Vinny, feeling sad for him.

"Hey, Vinny," he said. "Still saddened that the puppies you tried to take care of are being sold off?"

"Yeah," he replied, still teary-eyed. "And the worst part is that my promise to Barbara is now broken. I may never get the chance to become a father again."

Stewie laid a hand on Vinny's shoulder, comforting him.

"It's okay, Vinny," he whispered. "It's okay."

While the puppies were being sold off one by one, Stewie stayed inside to cheer Vinny up. Eventually, his broken heart mended, but still, he never forgot the puppies, even though _they_ always hated _him_.


	2. The Christmas Carnival

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - The Christmas Carnival

* * *

Months have passed to Christmastime. The Griffins, now a family of six since they sold off Brian and Barbara's puppies, were watching _Home Alone with Competent Robbers_ when Lois was ready to go the mall.

"Come on, everybody, let's go to the mall," she informed everyone. "It's time for the Christmas Carnival. It's Stewie's first Christmas."

"Again?" Stewie dismissed.

"I love the Christmas Carnival!" Chris shouted in excitement, little knowing his nose was bleeding.

"Chris, calm down," Lois said. "You're giving yourself a nosebleed."

* * *

The Griffins have arrived at the mall. As soon as they got in, Vinny, who was in a better mood, started to admire the elf costume Stewie was wearing.

"Hey, nice outfit," he said. "Fancy pair of shoes, too."

"Do you only use adjectives sarcastically?" Stewie asked.

"Nah," Vinny answered. "Since it's Christmas, it's always nice for me to compliment others in their gay apparel."

"Gay?" Stewie repeated. "You mean, like, happy?"

"Great question, smart guy," Vinny replied. "Maybe you and I can take a picture at the photo booth."

"Okay."

"Hey, Lois," Vinny began, "is it okay if Stews and I went to the photo booth to get a picture taken?"

"Okay, but be back in a few minutes," Lois informed. "I need to get in line for him to see Santa."

"You heard your ma," Vinny said to Stewie. "As soon as we get our picture taken, we need to be right back with the family."

"Oh," Stewie began, following him. "Okay."

* * *

When the two got to the photo booth, Vinny pulled out and put on a red sweater that Lois gave him. It used to belong to Brian before he died, but Lois thought it would be better for Vinny to wear it.

"Huh," he muttered. "Couldn't get much gayer than this."

Afterwhich, he got inside the photo booth and had some pictures taken with Stewie. Vinny then thought about which one he'd pick to put in a picture frame. After deciding, as promised, he brought Stewie back to the rest of the family so that the baby in question could see Santa. There was a long line ahead of them.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and before Stewie could get a turn, Vinny had noticed his expression change from happy to sad.

"What's wrong with you, Stews?" he asked. "You're about to see the big guy himself, and you look like a piece of spaghetti on the street."

"Where'd you say you're from again, Vinny?" Stewie asked.

"The Manton Avenue section on North Providence," Vinny answered. "Used to be heavily-attired. Now lousy with Dominicans."

"Oh," Peter began, "this Christmas Carnival has everything: games, food... Oh, my God, it's the carolers from _A Christmas Story_."

As Peter pointed out, the Chinese carolers were singing "Deck the Halls," but they kept having trouble with their L and R sounds.

"That's right, America," Peter reminded, "don't forget. Your beloved holiday movie is incredibly racist."

"And flom not that rong ago," one of the carolers added.

It was just about time for Stewie to see the Mall Santa.

"You got everything you wanted here, Stewie," Vinny shrugged. "What's your problem?"

"I don't know, Vinny," Stewie answered. "Usually, I'd be happy around this time of the year, but it feels like something's missing."

"Yeah, it's always something," Vinny replied. "Like when I finally got to sleep with Mary Lou Gallo. She had a look, but when you got up close, she also had a smell."

"Oh, Stewie, you're next," Lois said, bringing her infant son to the Mall Santa's lap. It was now time.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Mall Santa began. "Mall Santa is brought to you in part this season by Chipotle. Between good and garbage, it's Chipotle. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, what do I want for Christmas?" Stewie asked himself. "What _do_ I want for Christmas?"

Stewie looked around him, seeing the remote flyer planes on display, some toys being rung up at the toy store cashier, his father being pushed by a couple teenagers, who then tossed his hat back and forth, then at the game store, and the gift-wrapping department. All of this seemed to be a bit too much for Stewie until he finally looked at his family, and a long empty spot. Finally, he turned to the Mall Santa.

"You know what I want for Christmas?" he asked. "I want my friends back."

"Your friends?" the Mall Santa repeated.

"Yes," Stewie replied. "My _best_ friends. My dogs, Brian, Barbara and their four puppies. Both of the parents are dead, and their puppies were sold away. It's our first Christmas without _any_ of them and no one's even mentioned them."

What Stewie just said hurt Vinny emotionally, now thinking about the puppies.

"I don't care about this stupid carnival or Christmas," Stewie continued. "I don't care about anything except Brian, Barbara and the puppies. I want my dogs." With that, he shed tears of grief.

Vinny started sniffling. "Oh, Barbara," he began. "I'm so sorry!" With that, he ran off crying.

"Vinny, wait!" Peter called, but the dog was out of sight.

Back to the Mall Santa. Vinny's saddened outburst had gotten Stewie's attention. Now he couldn't help but feel sorry for Vinny even more.

"You want me to put a couple dead dogs under your tree?" the Mall Santa asked, confused.

"Yes," Stewie answered, still sniffling. "And, uh, I-I'd like a bike, too."

On that, Stewie saw that two parents had bought their son a bike. The rest of the human family members were sad about what their youngest member said.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah, I know these last few bits are from the storyboard animatic version of "Christmas Guy" found on Disc 2 of the Season 12 DVD, but I decided to add some bits from the final process.


	3. Finding Vinny

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Finding Vinny

* * *

The Griffins had to rush out of the Mall early and got into the station wagon. The reason was that they wanted to find Vinny. He was nowhere to be found around the Mall since he ran out.

"Poor Stewie," Lois said, carrying her still-sad baby in her lap. "Since he mentioned Brian and Barbara, Vinny ran out on him, crying."

"Poor Vinny," Meg worried. "He could freeze to death out there."

"No kidding," Chris added.

"All right, let's not panic," Peter assured.

"We'll find him, kids," Lois added.

"I'll send search parties to find him," Peter continued. "Maybe they'll find the King of the World keychain I lost on Independence Day."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter on Main Street looking around the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me," he said, bypassing a few pedestrians. "I need to find a lost keychain."

* * *

Within the next few hours, they've searched all over Quahog for their missing canine family member. They've checked the convenience store, the Drunken Clam, even a few alleys, but no sign of him was found. Their latest stop was at the pet cemetery where Brian and Barbara were buried. There, they found Vinny's black collar next to Barbara's tombstone. It was a sign that he's been to the cemetery. However, he was nowhere in the cemetery to be found.

* * *

Later that night, the Griffins stopped by the Swanson house. They had informed Joe that Vinny was missing since he stormed out of the Mall crying.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Peter," Joe said. "I'm sure that when we find Vinny, I'll give you a call."

"Thank you, Joe," Lois replied. "I hope he's okay."

Joe opened the door, allowing the Griffins to walk out of the house. Joe then closed the door as soon as they were out.

"Why do they always have to care so much?" Joe whispered.

* * *

When the Griffins returned home, to their surprise, they found Vinny in the corner. The collarless dog was curled up, still crying.

"Vinny!" Peter exclaimed, relieved. "Oh, thank God you're safe! We've been looking all over Quahog for you!"

"Hey, Peter," Vinny replied, voice shaking. "I never would have expected you to find me here. I'm so sorry for running off."

"Vinny," Lois began, "you shouldn't leave your collar behind. You'd be impounded."

"You had us real worried, Vin," Meg said.

"You can't just run off like that during Christmas," Chris added.

"I'm sorry fellas," Vinny replied. "Maybe I'm just not fit to be a father. Maybe I'm just also unfit to be your dog."

"Don't say that, Vinny," Lois disagreed. "We love you. I know Brian would be very proud to have you in his place. Barbara may not have been, and neither have the puppies, but you're still our dog. Nothing can change that now."

Still shedding tears, Vinny smiled, hugging Lois. However, Stewie was still sad.


	4. Cheering Stewie Up

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Cheering Stewie Up

* * *

Later that night, Stewie was watching _A Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex_ on the living room couch, but he was still sad. Vinny, now dressed in a classy outfit and a pair of glasses, took a deep breath after looking at the couch, and came down the stairs.

"Hello there, Stewart," he greeted in an English-like accent. This got Stewie's attention.

"What's this?" Stewie replied. "What are you doing, Vinny?"

Vinny replied in his normal voice, "I'm acting like Brian for you. Hey, whose leg do you gotta gagoosh to get an amaretto disaronno around here?"

"That's not how Brian's catchphrase goes," Stewie regarded.

"Come on," Vinny shrugged, "I went through a lot of trouble. Your family cheered _me_ up, so I'm returning the favor to you. For example, I know Brian was rather into politics, so I read the newspaper. What is going on with all these politics, huh?"

"Well," Stewie replied, "that _is_ about Brian's level of political awareness."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "And you know how Brian wrote Wish It, Want It, Do It? Well, I wrote a book, too; a little something called _Wish It, Want It, You Blew It_."

"Really?"

"Yep. Let me read you an excerpt." With that, he pulled out a piece of paper, reciting a line from his book. "'You wish you were a millionaire. You want more money. Guess what, you blew it. You wish you could change the neighborhood. You want to be a selectman. You blew it. You wish you could open up a restaurant. You did not want to pay protection money. Knock, knock. Who's there? You blew it.'"

"'You blew it' who?" Stewie guessed.

"'You blew it bad,'" Vinny added. "You know what the last page of the book is? A mirror. So you can see exactly who blew it. Being you."

Stewie looked down.

"Look," he began. "I appreciate all this, Vinny. But there's only one Brian. And it's tough for me that he's gone, just like it's tough for _you_ that the puppies aren't here, especially around the holidays."

"I understand that, Stewie," Vinny replied. "It _is_ tough for me. Anyway, I know something else that'll cheer you up. How about you open up one of them Christmas presents? Turn that frown upside down."

"I can't do that," Stewie protested. "Mom will get mad."

"She's in bed asleep," Vinny replied, "at least, that's what I think."

* * *

But Vinny thought wrong. Lois was still awake, but dressed in her pajamas, as was Peter. They were already in bed.

"It's a good thing that Vinny was home safe and sound," Lois said. "I just can't imagine that thinking about the puppies made him sad."

"Me neither," Peter replied.

"Oh," Lois moaned, "I sure wish we hadn't sold them. But at least they're happy wherever they are now."

* * *

"Anyway," Vinny continued, still in his costume, "I got you _this._ Merry Christmas." With that, he gave Stewie a thin box.

Stewie opened it and saw that it was... "A bowling shirt?"

"You can wear it anywhere," Vinny replied. "To the beach, a wedding on the beach, beach graduation, beach funeral, business conference which could be at a beach, a stroll through the park, should that park be adjacent to a beach."

"Thanks," Stewie said, unimpressed.

"What, you don't like it?" Vinny asked. "How's about we go to the mall and pick out something you _do_ like?"

"Well," Stewie began, "I suppose I _could_ browse the toy store. Possibly pick up a new action figure."

"That's the spirit," Vinny replied. "I even rented one of those Prius cars to be like Brian. I tried to impress a lady at a stop light by stepping on the gas, but it was like a gay guy's fart, silent."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "One end is silent, and the other end can't read an Us Magazine _in_ silence."

"There you go," Vinny replied. He then sniffed. "Hey, did you fart, Stewie? 'Cause I didn't hear nothing."

"Okay, watch it," Stewie regarded. "We're not _that_ close yet."

"All right," Vinny said, "I better get out of these professor clothes before I kick my own ass. We'll head on back to the mall first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "It's a good thing the Carnival lasts for the next few days."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Again, this last bit is combined from the animatic and the final process versions of the episode.


	5. A Plan at the Toy Store

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - A Plan at the Toy Store

* * *

The following morning, the Griffins decided to head back to the mall. Vinny had promised not to cry out loud that time. They okay'd his request to guide Stewie to the toy store to pick out something he wanted.

"Okay, Stewie," he said to his infant friend. "Pick something you want, on me."

"I dunno, Vin," Stewie replied. "I pretty much don't like the toy store when it's close to Christmas. The shelves are always getting picked clean."

"There's plenty of good stuff here," Vinny said, looking around. Just then, he noticed something that changed his expression. "Oh. Wind-up puppies."

He headed that direction, leaving Stewie behind. Looking at the wind-up puppies reminded him not only of his puppy days, but also about the puppies he failed to take care of. He shed a single tear of sadness after picking one up.

"Barbara," he whispered.

"Vinny, come quick!" Stewie's voice rang, getting Vinny's attention.

With that, he put the puppy down and headed back to Stewie.

"What's going on, Stews?"

The baby in question pointed to a similarly-small child wearing a brown coat, a stocking cap, and a backpack.

"That stocking cap," Stewie began. "That coat. They're mine." He suddenly realized. "Wait a minute. It's me from the past. Vinny, I never told either Brian or Barbara about this, but several months ago, I time traveled ahead to the future, one week before I destroyed my time machine, and bought that toy."

"Oh!" Vinny shouted. "This is something I just don't understand. Oh! Excuse me, I'm just gonna 'Oh' this out until I calm down." With that, he left Stewie again and kept going "Oh! Oh! Oh!" until he eventually calmed down.

Stewie crept behind a toy rack watching his past self bring the toy to the cashier. It was a new _Jolly Farm Revue_ set.

"Wow," the cashier worker said, picking up the toy, "good timing, little fella. This just came out today." "Yeah," the past Stewie chuckled, "I kind of knew that already."

"Would you like to donate an extra dollar to the Quahog Food Bank?" the worker asked.

The past Stewie answered, "Oh, sure. And would you like to come home and clean my toilet, while we're both doing stuff for each other?"

"The time machine return pad is in the backpack that other Stewie is wearing," Stewie whispered. "I must get my hands on it, Vinny." A second of silence. "Vinny?"

The dog in question just came back after a fight with a black eye and ruffed-up fur.

"I just punched a sandwich," he said, "and boy, was that sandwich tough."

"As tough as your mom's fat face," a meatball sub behind Vinny added.

"Hey, leave my mother out of this," Vinny replied, clenching his paws. "That woman stitched gloves 'til she was ninety."

"I _heard_ she was good with her hands."

"Nice," Vinny replied, sarcastically. "Hey, everybody, we got a funny sandwich here." Vinny then scoffed the sandwich. "Screw you."

"Vinny," Stewie whispered, getting his attention. "Can you help me get the other Stewie to take off his backpack?"

"I ain't following," Vinny shrugged.

"It's pretty hard to explain," Stewie replied, "but I need to steal something..."

"That's it," Vinny halted. "You already explained. You need to steal something. Got it."

As Vinny was about to walk to the past Stewie, Stewie halted, "Wait a second. Are you planning something?"

"Don't worry, Stewie," Vinny assured. "I think I know you well enough to distract the other you."

Vinny then got back to walking to the past Stewie.

* * *

After Vinny cleaned himself up, he leaned against a column and got the past Stewie's attention.

"Hey, how you doing? This may sound a little presumptuous of me, but, uh, you ever do any modeling?"

"Well, not professionally," the past Stewie answered, "but I _have_ thought about it."

"You ought to," Vinny assured. "What are you, like, six-three? Six-four?"

"You're in you're in the ballpark," the past Stewie replied. "I carry myself taller. Good posture, very important." With that, he posed.

"Oh, I agree," Vinny replied. "Can you show me some more?"

The past Stewie posed again.

"That's good," Vinny said, paw under his chin. "But I think your backpack might be hiding some figure flaws."

The past Stewie chuckled. "Well, that is where you are wrong, my friend." He continued to pose away, unaware of Stewie getting the return pad out of the backpack before running off. After posing, he continued, "You know, my friends ask me, 'Stewie, why do you throw up after every meal?'" He undid the snaps on his overalls and posed again. "This. This is why."


	6. Sacrifice, Salvation and a Second Chance

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Sacrifice, Salvation and a Second Chance

* * *

Vinny met with Stewie at the "Employee's Only" section of the store. Stewie had the return pad in hand.

"All right, Stewie," Vinny said. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. The other you is in the back changing into a pair of tap shoes, for some reason."

"Excellent," Stewie replied. "Now all I've got to do is set the coordinates to the moment before the accident and I can save Brian, thus undoing the chain of events that occurred since then."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny caught on, "like _Quantum Leap_ and all that."

"Yes, Vinny, _Quantum Leap_ ," Stewie repeated. "Well, thanks for your help."

"You bet," Vinny replied.

"You realize," Stewie explained, "if I save Brian, my family won't get another dog, which means we will never have met. I'll probably never see you again."

"And _I'll_ probably never see the puppies again, either," Vinny added before turning around, bowing his head in sadness. "And I'll never get the chance to become a father again." With that, Vinny started crying.

Stewie, feeling sorry for Vinny, looked at the return pad and smiled. He had come up with an idea that just might work.

"Here," he said, handing Vinny the return pad. "Why don't _you_ save Brian?"

Vinny stopped crying. "Me? Why me?"

"Because," Stewie continued, "if you did _that_ , neither Barbara nor the puppies would be mad at you, like in this timeline, and you'll be hailed a hero."

"You're sacrificing your wanting to save Brian, just to have _me_ do it?" Vinny started shedding tears of joy and smiled. "Oh, Stewie, thank you."

Vinny then gave Stewie a hug.

"All right, Vinny," Stewie chuckled. "I'll get the pad ready for you."

With that, Stewie set the coordinates on the pad and allowed Vinny to step on.

"Goodbye, Vinny," Stewie waved, "and good luck."

"So long, Stewie," Vinny replied, "and thanks."

The pad activated and Vinny disappeared, leaving a sad but happy Stewie behind.

* * *

Outside the Griffin house, Brian, hockey net in hand, Stewie and the puppies were all ready for their street hockey game.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Olie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the six were on the road.

"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this _other_ thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies watched their dad put together the net. Little did any of them know that Vinny had appeared in front of Cleveland Brown's old house. As Stewie was about to go back inside, he heard the screeching of tires. A car was caressing toward an unsuspecting Brian. The puppies all feared the worse. Vinny knew he had to do something quick; he was running out of time.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

Inside, Stewie's call got Barbara out of her reading.

Before the car could hit Brian, Vinny lept, pushing Brian out of the way just in time, leaving only the net and hockey sticks to be run over. Stewie and the puppies gasped in surprise, and they all rushed to the now-saved dog.

"Brian, are you okay?" Stewie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brian replied. "What the hell's going on here?"

"It's okay, Brian," Vinny assured as Brian looked at him. "I just saved your life."

Barbara rushed outside to see Brian under Vinny, and just heard him say those five words. She was relieved that her mate had just been saved.

"Who are _you_?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Briana added. "Who _are_ you?"

"The name's Vinny," Vinny answered as he got off Brian. "I just came from the future to save you, Brian."

"From the future?" Olie asked. "How?"

"Wait a minute," Stewie realized, "I've seen this dog before. He posed as a modeling agent. He must have needed my return pad so he could save Brian."

"You got it, kid," Vinny replied. "If I hadn't, a serious chain of events would have happened. The Griffins adopting me to replace you, Barbara and the puppies hating on me, the second litter dying of childbirth, Barbara dying herself after having a heart attack, and the puppies being sold off one by one."

"Wait," Brian halted. "Did you say 'second litter'?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "Barbara's going to have a set of twins coming."

Brian turned his head towards Barbara and smiled.

"Oh, Barbara, that's amazing," he said, walking to his mate. "Just think, a second litter."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, it is," Brian replied, giving her a hug.

"Vinny," Barbara said, smiling at him instead of growling in anger, "I don't know what to say, but thank you for saving Brian's life."

"Yeah," Vinny chuckled. "You're welcome."

Just then, the puppies surrounded Vinny, not in an angry fashion, but about to hug him in a loving fashion.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"I guess the puppies are trying to say thank you, too," Barbara answered as she let go of Brian.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I guess they're starting to like you."

"Did you say, 'like'?" Vinny asked.

The puppies all nodded.

"Not only that," Briana said, "but we also love you for saving our daddy."

"Yeah," Olie, Jenny and Marcus added.

Vinny shed tears of joy and smiled. " _Oh, yeah,_ " he thought. " _This is exactly what I wanted. To be loved by Barbara and the puppies at last. Oh, this makes me so happy._ "

"Well, I guess now I'll have to send the return pad back to where it came from," Stewie suggested. "But before I do that, Mr. Vinny, do you want to go home?"

"Nah," Vinny shook his head. "I think my work there is done."

"Well, all right." With that, Stewie pressed the return pad, which then disappeared.

Even though Vinny couldn't go back now, he was still happy. He finally got what he deserved: to be loved by Barbara and the puppies.

"You know, Vinny," Brian said, "if the Griffins were happy with you in any way, I wouldn't mind even if my life _hadn't_ been saved. In fact, I'd want it."

"Thank you, Brian," Vinny replied before he started to fade away.

"Mr. Vinny?" Briana noticed as she and the other three puppies let go, also noticing. "What's happening to you?"

Vinny also took notice.

"It looks like my timeline's being erased," he said. "The timeline where your parents died no longer exists." Accepting his fate, he smiled at Brian. "Brian, you take good care of yourself and your family. Raise those kids of yours well. And Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Vinny," Brian replied. "I will."

"And here's a little something to remember me by." With that, Vinny took off his collar and gave it to Brian. The collar then rematerialized as soon as it touched Brian's paw.

"What?" Brian wondered.

"Just a little memento," Vinny said. "Whenever you see that thing, always think about me."

"Thank you, Vinny," Brian replied. "I'll think about you." With that, he held Barbara's paw, and the puppies and Stewie walked to the couple, watching Vinny fade away.

Vinny took one last look at the happy family and baby before he raised his arms and looked up at the sky. "Georgette, I'm coming home!" With that, Vinny faded out of existence.

Brian, Barbara, Stewie and the puppies shed tears of joy, waving goodbye to the tan dog who saved Brian's life.


	7. Christmas Together, Friends Forever

_A Gift of Love_

An adaptation of "Christmas Guy"

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - Christmas Together, Friends Forever

* * *

Time has rewritten itself, thanks to Vinny, and it was the Griffins' first Christmas with Brian and Barbara's new puppies. Everything was back to normal. Mostly everyone was opening their presents around the tree, except for Brian. He had something to take care of out of town for a few minutes.

Barbara, holding the second litter in her arms, sat on the couch. The first litter had just turned a year old, since Christmas was the day they were born on. However, they had stopped acting like kids and started acting more like grown-ups.

"Well, kids," Barbara began, "happy birthday. I only wish your father could be here. He said he had something to take care of."

"Don't worry, Mom," Briana assured. "I'm sure he'll come back with something nice for us."

"I hope so, too," Lois added.

* * *

Outside the house, Brian's Prius had returned. Brian had picked up not just something for the family, but also a familiar someone as well.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" a familiar-sounding voice asked Brian.

"Don't worry," Brian assured. "They'll love you as much as _I_ do." With that, Brian hopped out of the Prius and opened the passenger front door, allowing that someone to hop out as well. Brian then went to the front door and knocked on it.

Lois opened the door. "Brian," she said. "How did things go? Did you pick up something?"

"Not just something," Brian answered, "but also some _one_."

All three got inside the house. Barbara greeted her mate with a hug.

"Welcome home, honey. Did you bring him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Brian replied.

The someone Brian brought home was Vinny.

"Hi, Barbara," Vinny greeted.

"Mr. Vinny!" the first litter greeted, rushing to him, and giving him a hug.

"Brian, how do you know this dog?" Lois asked. "Did he do something nice for you?"

"I guess you _could_ say that," Brian replied. "Barbara, the kids and I have known him since, well, uh, several months ago. He lives not too far from here, living in a tiny apartment with an old man named Leo. And he's both my Christmas and birthday gift for the first litter. If Barbara and I aren't around, he'll act as sort of a sitter and guardian for them." He then turned to Barbara. "By the way, honey, here you go," he said, handing her a wrapped thin present. "Merry Christmas."

Barbara opened the gift and saw that it was a picture frame with a photo of her, Brian and their first and second litter of puppies. Engraved below was a gold plate that said "One Big Happy Family".

"Brian," Barbara began, "it's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Brian replied before turning to Stewie. "And this one's for _you_ , Stewie."

Brian gave Stewie a small present. Stewie opened it and saw that it was a picture frame with a photo of him in an elf costume and Brian in a Santa hat. Engraved below the picture was a gold plate that said "Friends Forever".

"Wow," Stewie said. "Thanks, Brian."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "You're my best friend, and I love you."

Stewie gave Brian a heartwarming hug.

"Of course, since I almost lost you," Stewie whispered, "I guess I'll have to rebuild my time machine sometime, if I find the right supplier. I should never have destroyed it, had I known that you'd be involved in an accident."

"Don't worry, Stewie," Brian assured. "Just be thankful that I'm still here. By the way, when _did_ you go forward in time to pick up that _Jolly Farm Revue_ set?"

"It was a week before I destroyed the machine," Stewie answered. "I didn't want to wait for the new toys to come. And no, we're not setting up a cutaway this time."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peter had set up the camera and tripod for a family photo. He had set the timer on the camera before getting in line for the picture."

"Okay," he said. "Camera's ready."

"Vinny," Brian addressed, "would you like to be a part of the photo?"

"Well," Vinny shrugged, "even though I'm technically _not_ part of the family, just a friend for the family, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

With that, Vinny walked to the Griffins and held Brian's shoulder. Both dogs looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Soon, all fourteen were gathered together for the picture. When the camera flashed, the photo was taken. Under the photo was written "Merry Christmas" in gold cursive.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Author's note:** Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the characters Barbara, Briana, Olie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair and Matthias. Without them, this fanfic would not have been possible. I'll continue working on the adaptation of _Lady and the Tramp_ later on. I just don't know when.


End file.
